Can't Live Without You
by Karen86
Summary: After the station explosion, Andrea is no where to be found. But the only person whos noticed is Neil. Will he be able to find her in time. Or will it be to late.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?" Neil asked.

"I don't know mate. I didn't see her leave… but I'm sure she's fine!" Phil stated, trying to calm him.

This wasn't getting him anywhere! She could be in that burning building somewhere, trapped, and everyone was just standing around.

'_I have to do something' _he thought.

He looked around him. He saw an open door and made a run for it. He was followed closely by Phil, who grabbed his arm.

"Guv' what are you doing? This place could fall down at any moment; leave it to them out there."

"I can't Phil. I love her, she's carrying my baby! What do you expect me to do? I can't just leave her!"

Phil sighed. "I'm Fine, but I'm coming in with you, it's not safe."

Neil looked at Phil; he was didn't want to risk his life too.

"Ok" Neil started, "We'll start with the WPC locker room. That was the last place she was seen."

Phil nodded and followed Neil through the corridor.

They reached the locker room. "ANDREA...ANDREA?" They called

There was no answer. They moved on.

There was a loud creak as a large beam fell from above them, barely missing Phil.

"Phil? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it missed me"

Neil led Phil down more corridors. There was no sign of Andrea anywhere. As they passed the stock room, a low moan met Neil's ears. He turned and headed to the source of the noise. As he moved closer, to what appeared to be a large piece of the wall on the floor, he noticed a hand beneath the debris.

"Phil! Over here!"

As Phil made his way over, Neil began moving small bits of rubble from the body. He knew it was Andrea, he could feel it.

His suspicions were confirmed when a mop of dark hair appeared. There was no sign of her moving, breathing even. His heart stopped as he saw a large pool of blood, which, he noticed, was growing larger by the minute


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. And as I'm sure you wouldn't like to hear my life story, here's the next part. **

**Please r&r**

**Thanks to chelsee674 and Loz06 for taking their time to review.**

* * *

As most of the rubble was removed from Andrea's body, they noticed a thick beam across her slowly rising and falling chest. 

"She's breathing!" Neil exclaimed.

After minutes of straining to remove the beam, they finally lifted it off.

Neil ran to her side and raised her into his arms

"Andrea…Andrea…Its ok, everything's going to be ok. I'll never let you go again!"

* * *

As they emerged from the smoky building, paramedics rushed towards them, taking Andrea from Neil's arms and take her to a near by ambulance. Neil rushed forward after them and climbed into the ambulance next to Andrea, taking hold of her hand.

The ambulance wound its way through the busy London streets, sirens blaring, until it pulled up outside the hospital. Andrea was rushed through the double doors leading to A & E. Neil watched as they wheeled Andrea into a room and began working on her.

He sat down opposite the room so he could hear what was going on.

* * *

It had been over two hours…'What are they doing to her?' Neil thought as a doctor stepped out of the room. Neil stood and walked towards the doctor.

"What's happening?" He demanded, "Is she going to be ok?" Neil held his breath as he waited for a reply.

"I'm afraid Miss Dunbar is quite unwell. Her inferior pulmonary vein is haemorrhaging quite badly. We'll need to take her to theatre. There is also a possibility that one of her lungs has collapsed. If so she will need to be put on a ventilator. We're doing all we can to help her."

Neil stepped back, shocked. Andrea may not make it! If only he could have gotten to her sooner!

"Can I see her?" Neil asked hopefully.

"Yes. But it will have to be quick. We need to operate as soon as possible."

Neil nodded and walked towards the door. He walked through the door and towards where Andrea lie.

She looked so peaceful. Neil held her hand tightly.

"It's going to be ok! You'll make it through this. I love you"

Neil lowered his head and gently kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, the machine that had been gently bleeping away, stopped.

Andrea had stopped breathing.

**

* * *

**

**Oooo, Cliff-hanger Ladies and Gentlemen! Will she live?**

**Please r&r**

**I will try to update by the end of the week.**

**Karen xxx**


End file.
